


falling a little bit in love with strangers at the bus stop

by NIQtraust



Category: Original Work
Genre: And never speaking to them, And writing poems about them, Despite only seeing them once, Gen, Me seeing other people who are pretty, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIQtraust/pseuds/NIQtraust
Summary: No bus stops were harmed in the making of these poems.
Kudos: 1





	falling a little bit in love with strangers at the bus stop

Red hair, tinged golden-brown.

Tousled curls bouncing in the wind.

Laughing as she sits at the wheel,

window down.

Freckles glowing in the dusk light.

Her friend, sister, lover, somebody

sits beside her, drink in hand.

Tousled hair glowing with fire wears black.

I cannot see her eyes,

but I think they are brown,

or maybe gold.

Her truck is black too, like my mask, my shirt.

I drive by, sitting in the back.


End file.
